Les chroniques d'Ohsaka
by Minako Nagawa
Summary: /!\ attention spoilers, il faut avoir lu les 21 tomes sortis /!\ Voici ma première fanfic. C'est en fait la suite du tome 21 du manga, inventée par mes soins. Elle raconte la suite des aventures de nos héros, ce qu'il deviennent et deviendront.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** moi seule  
**Credits :** les personnages apprtiennent à Hisaya Nakajo  
**Note :** Ce prologue est long, je l'accorde. Et puis je sais que j'écris beaucoup et privilégie la description au dialogue. C'est ma façon d'écrire Je pense que c'est dû à mes habitudes d'écrire des nouvelles. J'espère cependant que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Mizuki venait de sortir du dôjo, ayant convaincu le grand Kujo de l'entraîner. Elle pensait que c'était la seule solution envisageable pour savoir maîtriser un peu plus ses émotions. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Sano l'aimait telle qu'elle était, avec sa timidité naturelle et tout le reste … Enfin, la jeune fille espérait que comme ça, le problème serait résolu. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour révéler la vérité à celui qui était à présent son petit ami, officieusement bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite à Ohsaka Gakuen dans l'espoir de rejoindre son idole, elle n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences dans toutes les coutures, et à présent elle s'en mordait les doigts. Comment avouer à celui qu'elle aimait que depuis deux ans, elle se travestissait et était en réalité une fille ? A coup sûr, il allait mal le prendre … Après tout, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, non ? La jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchi, maintenant elle devait entièrement assumer les conséquences de ses actes … Et Uméda, l'infirmier, le lui avait bien souvent répété. Il fallait à présent qu'elle affronte la peur qui la hantait le plus : avouer la vérité à Sano.

Mizuki avançait en direction du lycée. Avec l'entraînement au karaté aux côtés de l'expert en arts martiaux du dortoir un, son temps libre allait diminuer de moitié au moins. Ce qui lui donnerait une excuse pour ne pas rester avec Sano trop souvent, histoire qu'elle puisse rassembler le courage nécessaire pour tout lui dire. Comment allait-il prendre tout ça ? Allait-il croire qu'elle l'évitait ?

oOoOo

Izumi marchait dans le couloir, désert. Il cherchait à rejoindre la salle de classe. Les cours commençaient dans cinq bonnes minutes. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas revu Ashiya. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas ce qui s'était passé la veille et si Noé était entré quand même il lui aurait claqué la porte au nez en prenant soin de lui faire bien mal, surtout aux doigts. Ce n'était pas très sympa pour ce dernier mais pour Izumi, le moment de la veille avait été très important. Et si Noé les avait interrompus avec ses super photos du bowling de l'autre jour, il n'aurait peut-être pas été capable d'avoir embrassé la jeune fille comme il l'avait fait. Pensif, il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Mizuki occupait toutes ses pensées. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Hey ! Izumiiii ! »

L'interpellé, extirpé de ses profondes pensées, se retourna. Nakatsu Shuichi était sur ses talons. Le jeune homme soupira. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Lui soutirer je ne sais quelle information sur lui et leur camarade de classe ? Même s'il le cuisinait de manière professionnelle, Izumi ne dirait rien. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que tout le lycée soit au courant de sa relation avec Ashiya, et si Nakatsu venait à l'apprendre, croyez-moi en cinq minutes les trois dortoirs réunis seraient mis au parfum. Et puis il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que les autres se mettent à croire qu'il était gay. C'était la dernière de ses envies, franchement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Ashiya reste près de lui pour toujours –dans un futur proche, bien entendu …-.

« Je voulais savoir … Ca avance avec Mizuki ? »

Bingo. Izumi avait vu juste. A croire qu'il n'y avait que ça qui intéressé ce blondinet avec trois neurones, un pour la bouffe, un pour le ballon de foot et un pour entendre ce qui se passait au tour de lui sans pour autant le comprendre. Le jeune brun ignora son ami et accéléra le pas.

« Maieuh, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à ton grand ami Shuichi ? »

Izumi se retourna. Il planta son regard dans celui du footballeur blondinet et lui dit, sec et efficace :

« Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas. Enfin plus. Occupe-toi plutôt à te trouver une copine à St Blossom, à moins que tu ne vises du côté de ceux de notre classe … » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Sur ces dernières paroles qui laissèrent Nakatsu scotché quelques mètres derrière lui, comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme lui envoyait une réplique cinglante, Izumi franchit le peu de distance qui restait entre lui et la porte de la salle et pénétra dans la pièce.

oOoOo

Si elle n'activait pas très vite le mouvement, Mizuki allait finir par être en retard. Courant presque dans le couloir, elle faillit percuter de plein fouet Nakatsu et finir les quatre fers en l'air. Ce qui aurait valu quelques beaux éclats de rire auprès notamment de Nakatsu lui-même et de Noé peut-être. Il lui suffit d'inclure ne serait-ce qu'une demi fraction de seconde le jeune homme dans sa tête pour repenser à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Elle en rougit violemment. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle s'applique avec Kujo, pour ne plus que ce genre d'incident arrive.

Evidemment, Nakatsu apercevant son ami cramoisi s'inquiéta comme d'habitude et chercha désespérément à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mizuki prétexta qu'elle avait couru dans les couloirs pour ne pas être en retard, en parlant évidemment au masculin.

Puis, cela fait, elle entra dans la salle aux côtés d'un Nakatsu intrigué et voulant à tout prix en savoir plus, au moment où la cloche retentissait.

Sano était déjà assis. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun le détourna, un peu gêné malgré tout. Nakatsu, toujours aussi chanceux, glissa sur la lanière d'un sac traînant sur son chemin et s'étala de tout son long. Encore une fois il était le premier à rire. Mizuki soupira : son ami blondinet avait une facilité déconcertante à parler avec les autres, il ne laissait aucune trace de pudeur, n'hésitant pas à dire quelque chose susceptible de le rendre ridicule. Mizuki l'enviait : ce serait si simple d'avouer la vérité à cet être si cher si seulement elle avait hérité d'un peu de la naturelle façon de s'exprimer sans gêne de Nakatsu. Un dernier regard à Sano et elle se concentra sur son livre Enfin fit mine de se concentrer, car, Sano près d'elle, elle savait qu'elle serait assez troublée pour n'écouter que la moitié du cours.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** toujours moi, en pleine forme !!  
**Note :** je profite d'être encore chez moi pour poster les chapitres rapidement D Dans une semaine je serai absente TwT J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, pour ceux qui lisent ...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est pas si difficile ...**

La sonnerie de la dernière heure du matin avait retenti. C'était maintenant l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire prendre un bon repas bien chaud. Mizuki s'empressa d'enfourner ses affaires de cours dans son sac, pêle-mêle, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa. Mizuki entendit dans son dos :

« Tu ne m'attends pas ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face à Sano. Elle se confondit en excuses en disant qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi, et que c'était son estomac qui avait pris les commandes. Le mensonge passa, puisqu'il arrivait souvent à Mizuki de piquer un sprint étonnant pour arriver la première au réfectoire. Mais la vérité était que la jeune fille essayait de rester le moins possible avec Sano le temps qu'elle trouve une façon d'aborder le sujet épineux. On ne sait jamais, si ce dernier lançait le sujet, qui sait comment elle réagirait ? Elle n'avait pas commencé les cours avec Kujo et ses émotions se retranscriraient instantanément. Elle préférait éviter.

« Bon, on y va alors, j'ai fini de ranger », dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Izumi brûlait d'envie de lui prendre la main mais s'était résigné, ce serait évidemment trop suspect. Et elle devait penser la même chose. Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle était encore sensée croire qu'il n'était au courant de rien à propos de son mystérieux secret. Il se demanda s'il devait lui en parler lui-même ou s'il devait plutôt attendre qu'elle se lance … En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, il lui avouerait qu'il était au courant depuis le début.

oOoOo

Le réfectoire était déjà bien rempli, mais les deux amoureux étaient en avance par rapport à leurs amis. Ils les avaient légèrement abandonnés en chemin pour profiter un peu d'être seuls un moment.

Au milieu de la foule, personne ne les entendrait, et il y avait tellement de monde qui se bousculait que Sano agrippa la main de Mizuki qui rougit violemment.

« Heu, c'est pour pas que tu te retrouves au fond avec la cohue … » prétexta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Mizuki n'ajouta rien, son explication n'était pas fausse, mais néanmoins, maintenant que les sentiments étaient partagés, cela lui faisait une certaine réaction. Il était temps qu'elle s'y mette, à ces cours de karaté …

Un peu plus tard, ils purent enfin atteindre le self. Sano remplit copieusement son plateau, ayant toujours un appétit proportionnel à l'énergie qu'il dépensait en saut en hauteur. Les exercices de ce matin au club lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Mizuki, elle, se contenta de peu. Contrairement à son compagnon, elle avait plutôt un appétit de moineau. Mais celui qui battait tous les records était Nakatsu. De toute façon il battait les records dans la plupart des domaines, notamment celui de la stupidité, d'après le reste de ses amis.

Les deux amoureux allèrent s'installer à une table libre à laquelle il restait encore de la place. Izumi voulait profiter que les autres n'étaient pas encore là pour discuter un peu avec elle.

« Euh, Ashiya … Tu … Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il, finalement incapable de reprendre le sujet qui les concernait tous les deux.

« Bah, oui ça va. J'ai même très bien dormi en y repensant ! » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

C'est sûr que de rêver de Sano toute la nuit ça aide aussi, on a même pas envie de se réveiller. Quoique, ça s'était ce que pensait Mizuki au réveil avant que leurs sentiments ne soient réciproques, maintenant la réalité était sympathique aussi. Bien que dans ses rêves, ils n'aient pas besoin de se cacher.

Finalement, cela se passait plutôt bien. Mizuki et Sano discutaient comme d'habitude, et la jeune fille se surprit elle-même à être relativement détendue. C'est à ce moment là que le reste de la bande débarqua.

« Hey, vous voilà vous deux ! » déclara Nakatsu.

« Heureusement que vous nous avez gardé des places, parce qu'on était mal sinon », renchérit Noé avec un air souriant sur le visage.

Tous prirent place, et le regard de notre héroïne se porta instantanément sur Nakao. Le sien de regard était perdu dans le vide. La jeune fille soupira discrètement, le pauvre ne s'était pas encore remis des quelques paroles de Nanba.

Nakatsu, comme on s'y attendait, avait tellement bien rempli son plateau qu'il débordait presque. Même Sano avait été raisonnable à côté.

« Au fait, Ashiya et Sano, commença Noé. Vous n'étiez pas là quand je suis venu vous voir pour les retirages hier ? »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard, et ce fut Mizuki qui trouva une excuse qui tenait bien la route.

« Eh bien j'étais sous la douche et je ne pouvais pas te répondre, et Sano était allé courir. »

_Bien joué Mizuki !_ pensa Izumi.

Mais le fait que Noé ait lancé le sujet lui avait fait repenser à leur baiser de hier, et maintenant cette image trottait dans sa tête et n'avait pas l'air décidée d'en sortir. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'un côté, mais voir Sano avec un air rêveur, c'était plutôt rare.

« Bon finalement vous en voulez de mes photos ou pas ? » continua Noé en évitant le regard assassin de Sekimé qui ne lui avait apparemment pas encore pardonné pour la photo du réveil difficile.

« Oui, j'en voudrais au moins une de chacun d'entre vous. Comme ça, même après le lycée, je conserverai ces photos en souvenir. »

Pourquoi se mettait-elle à parler de plus tard, elle ? Cela allait générer une ambiance morose car c'était évident, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se séparer. Mais Mizuki ne pourrait pas laisser planer la supercherie trop longtemps. Elle finirait par se faire coincer … Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir au lycée et c'était déjà énorme, alors continuer à l'université en faisant croire qu'elle était un garçon, elle n'y croyait pas trop. Ce n'était pas partout que les infirmiers étaient aussi indulgents que Umeda.

« D'ailleurs vous comptez faire quoi après la terminale ? » demanda Nakatsu entre deux bouchées de viande.

« Hum, je ne sais pas encore, franchement », répondit Kayashima, se manifestant pour la première fois du repas.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, tous persuadés qu'il aurait dit qu'il comptait entrer dans une université qui pourrait lui permettre d'user de ses capacités surnaturelles, surtout qu'il avait déjà émis cette hypothèse quelques mois auparavant. Kayashima se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et continua de manger.

« Moi je veux faire carrière dans le football ! » déclara Nakatsu avec ferveur et volonté.

« Ça, on le savait tous. Mais ça s'est définitivement arrangé avec ta … mère ? » lança Nakao qui gardait tout de même un mauvais souvenir de la visite de l'étonnante femme d'Ôsaka, quelque temps plus tôt.

« Moui, on peut dire ça comme ça … » répondit le blondinet du tac au tac.

Le repas se continua et s'acheva en discussions sérieuses, éclats de rire et regards discrets entre Sano et Mizuki. Seul Kayashima avait deviné, grâce à l'aura bien colorée des deux adolescents. Un jour peut-être il leur poserait la question. Mizuki restait campé sur son opinion première : malgré ses problèmes d'émotions mis sur le tapis par le docteur Umeda, elle communiquait à peu près normalement avec Sano, puisque personne n'avait remarqué le changement radical dans leur relation. Mais elle était tout de même décidée à maîtriser ses émotions au travers du karaté.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** une Minako un peu fatiguée mais toujours aussi motivée !  
**Note :** je ne décris pas l'entraînement car je n'y connais rien du tout en karaté ! Sinon j'espère que ça plaît toujours :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le début des ennuis**

L'après-midi qui avait suivi ce repas des plus agréables avait défilé à une vitesse incroyable. Mizuki n'avait rien vu passer. En attendant, il était temps pour elle de gagner le dojô et le premier entraînement qui allait avec. La jeune fille n'y tenait pas spécialement, les arts martiaux et le sport en général n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, quoiqu'en sport elle se débrouillait mieux qu'en art martial, c'était certain, mais il fallait le faire. Pour Sano, pour toutes les fois où elle voudrait se contrôler.

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires un peu plus soigneusement cette fois, et espérait que Sano prendrait l'initiative de rentrer sans elle, ce soir.

Elle sortit de la salle et prit la direction des dortoirs et donc du dojô. Elle passa par l'extérieur pour atteindre la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Mais avant d'avoir pu parvenir à son but, Sano la rattrapa et lui dit :

« Hé, tu vas où ? Je te cherchais … »

Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le croise … Mais peu importe, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle était heureuse à n'en plus pouvoir, et son cœur le faisait bien comprendre. Elle regarda pourtant ses pieds, sentant qu'elle allait devoir lui expliquer qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là.

« Hé bien … J'allais au dojo. »

« Mais que vas-tu faire là-bas ? Tu comptes te mettre au karaté ? » demanda Sano, étonné.

« Euh, comment te dire … J'aimerais maîtriser mon corps et mon esprit. »

Mizuki espérait que cette explication courte et simple conviendrait à son petit ami. Le jeune homme avait l'air cependant encore plus surpris, et se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Mais, tu ne te sens pas bien comme tu es ? Je suis surpris … »

« Mais si, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert … »

« C'est ça qui fait ton charme, tu sais », répliqua Sano dans un sourire.

_Mais je la comprends … Si jamais on devait découvrir son secret rien qu'en regardant la tête qu'elle fait, ce serait embêtant … _pensa-t-il, songeur.

« Je dois te laisser, je suis déjà en retard. »

« Je vois, j'aurais pensé pouvoir passer du temps avec toi au dortoir … »

« Désolé. Je ferai vite. »

« On aura qu'à aller promener Yujiro tout à l'heure, non ? » proposa Sano, enthousiaste.

« Ha oui, très bonne idée !! » dit-elle, ravie, et espérant que ça se passerait bien.

Mizuki allait tourner les talons lorsque Sano prit sa main et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, en se reculant très rapidement pour ne pas qu'on les voie comme ça. D'ailleurs, Mizuki réagit au quart de tour, en rougissant comme une tomate. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à son petit ami signifiant 'et si on nous avait vus ?', puis elle sourit quand même et fila en agitant la main en guise d'au revoir.

Izumi, satisfait et impatient, fit demi-tour en direction du dortoir et disparut à l'angle d'un mur. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Nakatsu qui passait par là pour se balader, les avait vus s'embrasser. Complètement abasourdi, il avait décidé de rester là pour questionner Mizuki lorsqu'elle sortirait du dojo.

Mizuki, elle, avait enfin pénétré dans la salle. Kujo l'attendait.

« Eh bien, la ponctualité est une vertu que tu n'as pas, dis-moi … » dit-il avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas fâché et qu'il la taquinait.

« Heu, désolé … » marmonna-t-elle en souhaitant se transformer en souris et disparaître sous terre.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent l'entraînement aussitôt. Elle s'y était prise au bon moment, Kujo quittait le lycée à la fin de l'année, en même temps que son collègue Tennôji et aussi Nanba. La jeune fille arrivait à temps.

L'entraînement dura une heure, car Mizuki ne tenait pas plus longtemps, et puis elle devait faire ses devoirs et promener Yujiro avec Sano, elle l'avait promis.

« Dis-moi Ashiya, ce que tu cherches, c'est la maîtrise de toi-même ? » demanda Kujo avant que cette dernière ne s'éclipse, lessivée.

Bingo, en plein dans le mille, comme on dirait. Mizuki acquiesça.

« Oui, j'en ai assez que tout le monde lise ce que je ressent à l'expression de mon visage … »

« Je comprends. Ca peut être désagréable … »

Sur ces paroles, ils se saluèrent et Mizuki fila.

Elle ne put faire trois pas que déjà, Nakatsu qui guettait se jeta sur elle :

« Mizuki ! Je te cherchais. »

« Oh, Nakatsu. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la jeune fille surprise.

« Ça avance, avec Izumi ? »

Sbam. Direct. C'est bien ce que Mizuki pensait de Nakatsu, il n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. La jeune fille ne savait comment réagir. Il fallait bien qu'elle lui dise qu'elle sortait avec Sano, par respect pour lui et les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à son égard, et que mine de rien il éprouvait toujours. Mais elle avait peur que Nakatsu finisse par mettre accidentellement du monde au courant, et ça gênerait Sano, et elle aussi, car aux yeux des autres ils étaient deux garçons. Il n'y avait qu'aux yeux de Mizuki qu'elle et Sano formaient un couple 'normal'.

« Ben, pas vraiment …Tu sais c'est pas facile … »

« Faux ! Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure ! » répliqua Nakatsu qui n'avait même pas pensé à fermer sa grande bouche.

« QUOI ?! » s'étrangla Mizuki.

« Cette réaction montre que j'ai raison, mais si j'avais bluffé t'aurais marché … » plaisanta le blondinet.

Mizuki paniqua. Effectivement, les cours de maîtrise de soi étaient plus que nécessaires, à ce stade. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait vu que le baiser et qu'il n'avait pas découvert le secret sur l'identité de la jeune fille. Mais, gênée, et vraiment paniquée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit à Nakatsu.

La jeune fille courut très vite. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au dortoir se calmer. Ha mais, au dortoir, il y aurait Sano. Gloups … Raaah, il aurait pas dû l'embrasser ! Maintenant elle allait être très mal à l'aise. Elle rentrerait au dortoir et dirait qu'après s'être dépensée il fallait qu'elle se lave, et elle prendrait une bonne douche bien chaude pour se relaxer et se calmer. Oui, voilà, comme ça elle serait détendue pour la promenade avec Yujiro.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur :** toujours la même ! XD  
**Note :** une chapitre un peu plus court ... Je m'essaie au suspense de fin de chapitre, comme dans le manga !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'accident**

Mizuki arriva dans le dortoir numéro deux à tout hâte, bousculant au passage des élèves qui n'avaient demandé. Elle passa telle une flèche devant Nanba qui ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander.

« On ne court pas dans les … »

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin.

« … couloirs. Pfff, ce Ashiya, toujours aussi pressé. »

Le chef de dortoir haussa les épaules et continua son chemin dans la direction opposée à celle de Mizuki.

La jeune fille pénétrait déjà dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sano. Ce dernier l'attendait, tout sourire.

« Te voilà enfin ! » dit-il en se levant du lit sur lequel il était assis.

« Je … Je vais prendre ma douche, je suis tout transpirant. »

Sano acquiesça, un peu déçu qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment à eux, elle s'esquivait. Mais bon, après un entraînement de karaté, surtout dirigé par Kujo, il était nécessaire d'aller se nettoyer. Enfin, il disait ça mais ne se rappelait pas avoir participé à un entraînement de son sempaï. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et ouvrit un livre. Finalement il prit une position allongée et se plongea dans une lecture à demi intense, pensant majoritairement à Ashiya plutôt qu'au héros de son récit.

oOoOo

Mizuki entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle fit couler l'eau et attendit qu'elle chauffe pour pouvoir se mettre sous le jet. Elle allait se laver intégralement, corps et esprit. L'eau était enfin chaude. Cela faisait du bien.

La jeune fille laissait couler les gouttelettes brûlantes sur son corps déjà mouillé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Nakatsu les aperçoive ? Pourquoi le blondinet était-il toujours là au mauvais moment ? Etait-il encore intéressé par la jeune fille, et montrait-il une jalousie extrême envers Sano ? Non, quand même pas. Il avait renoncé, non ? Mais en attendant, Mizuki n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions.

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'elle était sous la douche chaude. Même que l'eau devenait brûlante et lui faisait tourner la tête. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chaleur qui avait envahie la pièce, devenue un véritable sauna.

Qu'allait-il arriver ? Nakatsu allait poser des tas de questions et allait apprendre la vérité avant même que Sano le la sache ?

Sur cette pensée, elle glissa dans la douche toujours sans s'en apercevoir et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle était inconsciente, avec l'eau qui coulait toujours.

oOoOo

Sano commençait à trouver le temps long. Il baissa son livre et décida d'appeler la jeune fille.

« Ashiya ? Tout va bien ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ashiya ? Ashiyaaaaa ! »

Toujours rien. Inquiet, Sano se leva et posa brutalement son livre sur son lit, manquant de tordre la moitié des pages. Il se précipita vers la porte de la salle d'eau et frappa. Elle ne réagissait pas. C'était impossible, même avec le bruit du jet elle entendait sa voix d'habitude … Il était arrivé quelque chose.

Sano donna des grands coups dans la porte et finit par réussir à l'ouvrir après de multiples acharnements et des hématomes douloureux qui apparaîtraient bien vite sur son épaule.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Déjà, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. L'eau coulait toujours. Et une forme se dessinait dans le coin de la cabine de douche, de l'intérieur. Sano tira le rideau et aperçut Mizuki, allongée par terre, inconsciente. Et surtout nue au passage. Le jeune homme rougit violemment et s'empressa de chercher une serviette de bain. Il finit par en trouver une, et il souleva délicatement la jeune fille en prenant soin de n'effleurer que son dos, et en regardant ailleurs tellement il était gêné. Il l'enveloppa dans la serviette et la souleva doucement.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle était si vulnérable, comme ça. Il n'allait pas la transporter à l'infirmerie, si quelqu'un l'apercevait … Et puis les formes féminines d'Ashiya étaient plus visibles …

Il regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures. Tout le monde devait être au réfectoire à l'heure qu'il était. Il devait le tenter. Et si Umeda avait fini son service ? Sano croisa les doigts. Mizuki toujours dans ses bras, il enfila avec peine une paire de baskets et sortit.

Par chance il ne croisa personne.

Il arriva bientôt à l'infirmerie. Heureusement qu'il s'était dépêché, le docteur était en train de fermer.

« Docteur Umeda ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, et découvrit un Sano gêné et une Mizuki plutôt mal en point.

« Que … Qu'est-il arrivé ? » questionna Umeda en rouvrant l'infirmerie précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé ainsi dans la douche tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Il faisait très chaud quand je suis entré dans la salle d'eau … »

Le jeune homme suivit le docteur dans la pièce et sous ses conseils, posa la jeune fille toujours enveloppée dans la serviette de bain sur un lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur son corps frêle.

« Dis-moi Sano …Tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » risqua Umeda.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur :** Minako de retour de vacances !  
**Note : **Me revoilà après une longue absence due à des vacances bien méritées, qui m'auront permis d'être gonflée à bloc pour écrire ce chapitre 4 ! J'étais plus trop motivée parce que personne ne me lisait mais ... Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Explications**

Au courant ? Mais au courant de quoi, au juste ? Sano commença à douter. Mais de quoi lui parlait Umeda ? Il était au courant de beaucoup de choses à propos d'Ashiya, au final … Parlait-il de la véritable identité de celle qui se faisait passer pour un garçon banal au sein d'Ohsaka ? Sans doute, il n'y avait que de ça dont il pouvait parler, vu la mine sérieuse et inhabituelle qu'il arborait. Effectivement, en général aux premiers abords le docteur ne paraissait jamais trop sérieux, juste un peu décalé … Mais peu importe, Izumi n'était pas là pour philosopher sur l'attitude quotidienne du médecin scolaire.

Mais une question subsistait : comment avait-il pu être au courant ? Sano fit travailler ses méninges deux petites secondes, laissant pendant ce temps un long blanc significatif dans la conversation. Mais oui ! Il était docteur, et c'était donc normal qu'il se soit vite douté du fait que Mizuki soit une fille ! Mais alors, cela signifiait au passage qu'il était certainement au courant depuis le début, depuis la première visite de Mizuki à l'infirmerie … Umeda était donc au courant depuis la même période que lui. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, puis, dans le doute, finit par dire :

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous docteur ? »

« Sano, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais … de … de … C'est vous aussi avec vos questions !! »

Umeda soupira. Aaah, celui-là alors, il était vraiment trop méfiant envers sa petite protégée. Bon, il fallait donc qu'il aille droit au but, et, au pire de gaffer, de parler sans mâcher ses mots ni tourner autour du pot. Il croisa les bras et dit, l'air grave et sérieux :

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Es-tu au courant, oui ou non, pour le secret de Ashiya, le fait qu'il, ou plutôt elle, soit une fille ? »

Effectivement, il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins. Sano fut surpris de tant de sang-froid et de facilité à avouer ce secret de la part du docteur. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Umeda sourit, et dit :

« Bon, nous pourrons donc parler d'Ashiya au féminin entre ces quatre murs. »

Sano acquiesça à nouveau et s'approcha du lit sur lequel sa petite protégée était étendue. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, et se contenta de l'observer dormir.

Umeda sentit dans le regard et l'attitude du jeune homme qu'il était inquiet. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua qu'elle avait juste perdu connaissance sous la chaleur insoutenable dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée. Elle se réveillerait bientôt et avait juste besoin de repos.

« Très bien, je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il … jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. », lança Sano, sérieux.

« Comme tu veux … Moi, dès qu'elle se réveille, je ferme l'infirmerie après vous avoir réexpédiés dans votre chambre et je rentre chez moi. Tout ça m'a bien retardé. Mais au moins une discussion qui s'impose entre elle et toi sera plus facile à aborder dans ces circonstances … Je n'aurai pas perdu toute ma soirée. »

« Je, je suis désolé … » s'excusa Sano, confus.

« Ce n'est rien va. Mais la prochaine fois, tache de surveiller sa consommation d'eau chaude. Surtout que si tu veux te faire couler un bain, tu risques de n'avoir que de l'eau froide. » se moqua le docteur.

« Rassurez-vous, j'étais déjà douché … » répliqua le jeune homme piqué au vif.

« Bon, maintenant que nous avons bien bavardé, tu vas te rendre utile : retourne à votre chambre lui chercher des vêtements pour quand elle se réveillera, pendant que je lui sors de l'aspirine. Elle aura sûrement une vilaine migraine. »

Izumi acquiesça et obéit. Il tira la porte coulissante et reprit la direction de la chambre 05 en courant. Il se fit un peu remarquer par les élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi il était si pressé et il croisa Kayashima qui ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni lui ni Ashiya au réfectoire. Izumi ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et fila. Kayashima, lui, haussa les épaules. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, de toute façon, il avait compris.

oOoOo

Sano revint peu après avec un jean et un T-shirt à manches longues entre les bras. Il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui et posa les vêtements sur une chaise.

Dans le lit, Mizuki s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il se précipita vers elle et regagna sa place assise qu'il avait avant d'aller chercher les habits de la jeune fille. Il voulait être là dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Il lui prit la main et attendit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille daigna sortir du sommeil profond qui l'avait envahie. Elle se redressa en sursaut et dit :

« Nakatsu ! Va-t-en !! »

Elle avait hurlé cela soudainement. En effet, elle avait rêvé pendant son mini coma de la scène qui s'était produite auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le dôjo. Elle revint à elle et s'aperçut de sa présence à l'infirmerie, entourée de son petit ami penché sur elle et du médecin scolaire.

« Sa … Sano ? Docteur ? » demanda-t-elle, interrogative.

Sano sourit, elle était enfin remise. N'ayant pas la force de lui expliquer, ce fut Umeda qui s'en chargea, de manière accélérée, puisqu'il était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Surtout qu'il allait trimer pour rentrer, les derniers métros étaient passés depuis longtemps.

Mizuki avait mal à la tête. Umeda qui avait bien fait d'anticiper sa réaction, lui tendit un verre où un cachet d'aspirine était en phase d'effervescence. Elle remercia le docteur, et sentit que ses joues étaient rouges. Autant par le coup de chaud qu'elle avait pris mais aussi parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était nue sous les draps et que Sano était à côté d'elle.

Il allait découvrir son secret à ce train-là !! Elle était hyper gênée pour le coup.

C'est alors qu'Umeda intervint :

« Bon maintenant Ashiya, debout, tu vas te rhabiller. Sano, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir pendant qu'elle se rhabille, et après vous filez manger ! Avec un peu de chance il vous restera quelque chose. Moi je dois partir maintenant si je ne veux pas être forcé de dormir ici ! »

Umeda avait bien insisté sur le « pendant qu'elle se rhabille », histoire que les deux ados réagissent, surtout Mizuki en fait. Il fallait vraiment forcer les choses avec eux, ils étaient vraiment coincés !! Mais cette petite pensée fit sourire le docteur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mizuki était sur pied, habillée et remise de ses émotions. Sano était dehors et attendait. Umeda était allé au fond de la pièce pendant qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements, voilà qu'il revenait.

« Euh, docteur, pourquoi vous avez dit « elle », devant Sano ? » demanda Mizuki inquiète, espérant de tout cœur que Sano n'ait pas fait attention à la gaffe du docteur, bien qu'il ait tellement insisté que ce serait difficile d'ignorer ces paroles.

« Je compte sur toi », se contenta de dire Umeda en souriant.

Il raccompagna Mizuki dehors, ferma l'infirmerie et les deux ados regagnèrent leur chambre pendant que l'infirmier prenait la direction de la sortie du lycée.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur :** Encore moi !!  
**Note :** Voici le cinquième chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent, je m'en excuse. (en même temps le précédent était plus long XD). Bref, j'espère que ça plaît toujours, et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

'Je compte sur toi' … Ces quelques mots résonnaient comme une rengaine dans la tête de Mizuki. Qu'entendait le docteur par là ? Voulait-il forcer les choses pour que Sano apprenne la vérité ? En même temps c'était un peu à cause d'elle si elle en était arrivée là, parce que si elle avait été attentive à sa consommation d'eau chaude, elle ne se serait pas évanouie, Sano n'aurait pas eu à la transporter à l'infirmerie d'urgence et Umeda ne s'en serait pas mêlé. Quoique … Y avait aussi une touche de Nakatsu dans tout ça. Mais si Sano et elle avaient été plus discrets … Rhaaaa trop de 'si', il fallait arrêter de se poser des questions, ce qui est fait est fait.

Mizuki restait silencieuse, et marchait aux côtés de Sano.

« On va manger ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était imposé.

« Heu, je n'ai pas vraiment faim … »

« Bon, alors attends-moi au dortoir, je vais aller me chercher un truc … J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fermé le réfectoire … »

Mizuki acquiesça et continua son chemin pendant que son petit ami prenait une autre direction, celle du réfectoire.

oOoOo

Lorsque Sano revint dans la chambre 05, il trouva une Mizuki bien pensive, assise sur le bord du lit du jeune homme. Le livre qu'il lisait auparavant était toujours là, mais la page était marquée et le livre soigneusement fermé. Le jeune homme remercia intérieurement la jeune fille d'avoir rangé ce bouquin, car il ne lui appartenait pas et s'il le rendait dans un état pitoyable à la bibliothécaire, ça allait chauffer pour lui.

Sano tenait dans sa main une assiette avec des restes de viande et de légumes du repas de ce soir. Il avait opté pour des couverts à l'européenne, fourchette et couteau, pour manger plus vite. La cuisinière l'avait autorisé à emporter tout ça du moment qu'il le ramenait dès le lendemain matin.

« Ca va pas ? » risqua le sportif fatigué en s'asseyant à côté de Mizuki.

« Hein ? Ah, si, si, ça va très bien ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

Sano posa son assiette sur l'espèce de table de nuit, n'étant qu'un pavé en bois permettant de poser livres, réveil, montre etc, qui trônait au-dessus de son oreiller, et il passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Mizuki, un geste d'affection que la jeune fille ne sut pas tirer à sa juste valeur. Elle le repoussa doucement et regarda ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? » demanda-t-il, incompris.

« Tu … tu avais bien dit que tu m'aimerais qui que je sois, hein ? »

« Ben oui, évidemment ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça si soudainement ? » questionna le jeune homme sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Je … je … »

Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, lui avouer qu'elle était une fille travestie en garçon depuis deux ans déjà, qu'elle avait trompé tout le monde et que tout le monde allait la détester, mais les mots ne venaient pas. A la place, ce furent les larmes qui vinrent.

Nouvelle tentative d'affection de Sano, cette fois Mizuki craqua et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » dit-il, calme.

« Je, je ne suis pas celle que tu imagines … »

Dans l'état où elle était, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle venait de dire 'celle' au lieu de 'celui' et qu'elle venait d'avouer la vérité à Sano sans même le faire exprès.

« Celle ? C'était donc de ça que tu voulais parler ? »

Mizuki hoqueta. Comment ça, 'c'était donc …' ? Sano parlait comme s'il était déjà au courant. Elle ne comprenait rien, il fallait qu'elle lui pose cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu, tu étais au courant ? » risqua-t-elle, cette question ne la trahissait pas, il pouvait bien être au courant de beaucoup de choses, ou pas. Dans tous les cas elle pourrait rattraper la situation.

« Au courant de ton identité ? Eh bien … En fait je suis au courant depuis le jour de ton arrivée, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, te le dire ou me taire … »

Voilà maintenant que c'était au tour de Sano de paniquer. Elle allait sûrement le prendre mal, le fait qu'il lui ait caché ça pendant deux ans. Au départ il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il était au courant. Il n'y tenait pas.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Mizuki se redressa soudainement et, les yeux embués, le regarda étonnée. Même déçue, presque.

« Qu… QUOI ?! Tu … tu … »

Mizuki était profondément vexée du fait que Sano ait fait semblant pendant tout ce temps, et pendant qu'il faisait comme si de rien était, elle se torturait l'esprit tous les jours pour savoir quand et comment elle lui avouerait la vérité. Mais comment avait-il su ?

« Sano … » dit-elle en se levant brusquement. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« Je … La fois où on a joué au foot avec Nakatsu le premier jour, quand il a fallu te porter à l'infirmerie … Quand je t'ai soulevée pour t'y conduire, je … j'ai compris. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que si c'était Nakatsu qui m'avait emmenée, ce serait lui qui serait au courant ? »

« Il faut croire que oui … »

Mizuki refoula la fournée de larmes qui arrivait en force pour se déverser de ses yeux. Elle recula, puis elle regarda encore une fois Sano, puis elle prit la direction de la porte, et, en attrapant une paire de baskets, elle s'enfuit en direction de l'extérieur.

Sano resta bouché bée. Il ne se serait jamais douté que lui avouer qu'il savait qu'elle était une fille produirait cet effet-là, cette réaction. Pour Mizuki était partie ? Il l'avait déçue ? Mais, il aurait sûrement réagi comme elle à sa place … Imaginez que Sano ne soit pas au courant, et que Mizuki lui avoue un jour qu'elle était une fille, comment le prendrait-il ? Mal, sûrement.

Sano avala vite fait ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, il devait respecter le fait que la jeune fille veule rester seule.  
Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à imaginer le pire, qu'elle avait fugué et qu'elle avait disparu etc … Alors il reposa l'assiette là où il l'avait récupérée et il prit deux vestes, une pour lui, une pour elle, se souvenant qu'elle était partie sans se couvrir. Il se chaussa à la hâte et fila lui aussi, oubliant de fermer la porte de la chambre.


End file.
